This invention relates to a connector with a function of getting rid of surges, particularly to one possible to let surges to be flow to a metal connecting head and then to the ground to disappear.
A conventional connector shown in FIG. 1 includes a fixing base 2 having a connecting head 3, two symmetrical insulating members 4 fitted in the connecting head 3, and an elastic clasp 5 contained in the two insulating members 4 for catching hold of a cable 1. Then a guide wire of the cable 1 is inserted through a through hole 6 of one of the insulating member 4 to be caught in the elastic clasp 6.
However, as the two insulating members 4 are located between the metal connecting head 3 and the elastic clasp 5, if the cable 1 should receive a surge or a thunderbolt, the surge could not flow to the fixing base 2 to be led to the ground to disappear. Then electric or electronic appliances connected to the conventional connector might be damaged by the surge.
This Invention has been devised to offer a connector with a function of getting rid of surge. The connector is provided with an emitting piece and a connecting head in which the emitting piece is contained. Then a gap is formed between an upper end of the emitting piece and an inner surface of the connecting head so that a surge may flow through the gap to the metal connecting head and then to the ground to disappear.